The Story of the Zelda Authors
by Sensei
Summary: Read about it inside. Oh, and the reason I rate any of my fics PG is NOT because of swearing. I only do it because of some of the fighting scenes, and things like that.
1. Sensei

A

A/N: Sigh.....I can tell I'm gonna be one of those authors who has a whole bunch of Unfinished Fics. But I get all these good ideas! Oh well......Anyway, this fic is going to tell you about the authors.....sort of. You see, this is going to tell the story of the Author's **alias**. If you don't know what I mean, then take Galaxy Girl. Her alias is a super heroine. So, I would tell the story of how she became a super heroine, and how she found Hyrule. Get it? If you don't, e-mail me at [kettlerock@hotmail.com][1], or IM me at ZeldaSensei, to get a further explanation. Anyhow, I'm going to start off with MY story, then I'll take submissions from you Zelda Authors. Got it? Good! On with the story!

Anything in _italics_ are a person's thoughts.

*************************

A boy ran through the halls of Hyrule Castle, jumping and playing, when he bumped into a large man. The boy looked up, and the man had a large frown on his face.

"What are you doing here, you Shiekah?" the man said harshly, obviously because he didn't like Shiekah.

"I-I l-live here, sir." he responded, very afraid.

"YOU? Haha, sure kid. Right. And I'm the King of Hyrule!"

"You are? Nice to meet you, your Majesty!" the boy said without any sarcasm at all.

"You've got a lot of nerve, ki-"

"Hold it right there." a female voice interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Impa. But who is this kid?"

"He's my son, and he's lived here for ten years. How could you have not known it was him?"

"I've never seen him before in my life, Impa!"

"Yes, you have. Or, at least Baigan did!" She responded as she rushed over to the man.

Impa chanted a few words, the cried out,

"DISPEL!"

The man slowly changed, and became a smaller, yet still tall man.

"Grrrrrrr! You have found me out! Well, I might as well introduce myself. I am Ganondorf, King of Thieves, and I've come to declare war over Hyrule!"

"Aaaaah! Mommy!!!!" the boy cried out.

"Don't worry, Sheik, just follow me and everything will be alright!"

Impa ran toward the King's chamber, with Sheik close behind.

"Sheik! Go get Zelda, and tell her to go to the Horse stables!"

"Yes mommy!"

Impa walked into the King's chamber, and told him the whole story.

"Ganondorf? The King of Thieves? Take over Hyrule? What do you mean? I just talked with Ganondorf, and he said he wanted peace!"

"He was lying! We need to get out of here, your Majesty!"

"No! Absolutely not! You may go, but I'm staying in the castle until the end!"

"But-"

"No but's! Just go!"

"Yes, Sire." Impa said before running out of the room, and into the stables.

"Do you have Storm ready?" Impa asked quickly.

"Yes!" Zelda responded.

"Alright! Now, I'm going to put both of you on this horse, and you two will get on also. Got it?"

"But Impa, this horse can only seat two!" Zelda said.

"Don't worry, Zelda, I'll take another horse and go ahead of you."

"Okay....but are you sure you know how?" Impa asked, a little afraid.

"Yes, I can ride perfectly. Now I'm going to take Rain, and I'll head toward Kokiri Forest. Okay?"

"Yes that's fine. Now, let us go!"

And with that, Sheik jumped on Rain and went straight to Kokiri. Impa and Zelda followed behind.

But, their horse was hit by a blow to the leg, and Sheik didn't hear. So Sheik just kept on going. Soon enough, he made it to Kokiri. He dashed to the first place he saw there: The Lost Woods. He had never been there before, and he wondered around aimlessly, until he found a spot with water. He sat down, and started drinking from it, when all of a sudden he heard a "ring" behind him. He quickly turned around, and he saw......a fairy. A purple fairy.

"Who are you?" the fairy asked. Right away, Sheik could tell the fairy was male.

_Oh no! I can't tell him my name is Sheik! He'll know right away I'm a Sheikah, and then he probably won't like me!_

"I'm....I'm....Sensei! Who are you?"

"I'm the fairy wonder, Trail!"

"Nice to meet you!"

So, after that, a strong friendship was made. They had made a house, in the Lost Woods, and they were LOVING living there. There was a lot of quiet, which both of them loved.

And the rest, my friends, is History.

*************************

A/N: And there is my story! ^-^ I would like to thank Power Skull Kid, who helped me, in a way, while we were talking on AIM. Ask him about it if you REALLY want to know! ^-^ So, remember, submit yourself! Here is a sample form to show you what to do when submitting:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Name: **_Sensei 

_**Gender: **___Male 

_**Have you always lived in Hyrule? **_Yes 

_**If you haven't always lived in Hyrule, then where did you live before? **_N/A 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all there is to it! So review, and submit yourself!

   [1]: mailto:kettlerock@hotmail.com



	2. Ice Sage

A

A/N: Hi all! I've got my first submission, and it's from Ice Sage. Enjoy!

*************************

A girl, who's name was Erylian, sat in her bed, confused. She had another dream, but she didn't understand it. In the dream, she was walking around in a huge chamber, with ten pedestals all around her. There were small waterfalls coming from two of the walls, and she saw nine people on the different colored pedestals. There was one that was unoccupied, and it was a light blue color. Before she could ask anything, she woke up.

"What is going on?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You are the...." she heard a voice coming through her small window say.

"What? What am I?"

"You are the....I...ce......."

"Ice? What do you mean?"

"I must leave now......I will tell you more, later....goodbye, Erylian...."

"Wait! Don't.....go..." she said, before she realized the voice had already left.

"Honey? Who were you talking to?" her mother said, as she walked into the room.

"No...no one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes....I'm positive."

"Alright, dear." her mother said, then left the room.

"Oh well....I might as well get some breakfast. I know I won't be able to go to sleep anyway!"

Erylian walked out into the kitchen, and went to the cupboard. She pulled out a few things, and put them together to make some sort of sandwich.

_Oh......What am I going to do? This dream thing is getting old. I HAVE to figure out what that voice means!_

"Haha....What, you mean me? I am the voice you are talk--well, I guess I should say thinking about?"

"Aah! How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read your thoughts, little girl. And please," the voice said, then stepped out of a shadow to reveal a short, rotund man. He continued on, saying, "don't call me "The Voice". My name is Rauru, and I-" he said, before he was cut off by a man dashing in through the back door.

"Mwahaha! You shall not foil my plans, you fat old man!" the man that came through the door said.

"Oh no! It's....it's....GANONDORF!!!!!!! Run, Erylian! RUN!" Rauru said, as he stepped back into a shadow.

Ganondorf looked over at Erylian, and Erylian looked at Ganondorf. The two had very different emotions, right now. While Erylian had fear, Ganondorf had sort of a mad happiness.

"You are the Sage of Ice! MWAHAHA! You shall be beaten!" he said. Then, he threw a blast of dark energy at Erylian.

Erylian closed her eyes, then screamed out, "NO!"

"What?" Ganondorf replied, and the dark energy disappeared.

"Curses." Ganondorf said, very angry.

"This is NOT the last you'll see of me, little girl! We shall meet again!" He said, before disappearing in a flash of black light.

_| Erylian....This is Rauru. Do not be alarmed: I am speaking to you telepathically. I must tell you something.... |_

_Huh? AAH! Wait....Telepathically? Oh.....whew. What did you want to tell me?_

_| We need to get you some place safe! If you get killed, then there's no stopping Ganondorf. Ooh...I know just the place! Now, close your eyes, and think 'Sagesuh powar, biki fitol mina. Ohee....Daen, Faer'Hor, ni Nayhu, bita cren, biki....fitol.....SAGESUH!' |_

_Alright.... _she thought, and then closed her eyes.

_Let's see....I think it was 'Sagesuh powar, biki fitol mina. Ohee....Daen, Faer'Hor, ni Nayhu, bita cren, biki....fitol.....SAGESUH!'_

She disappeared in a flash of icy blue light. She then appeared in the same chamber she had seen in her dreams, on the light blue pedestal.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Sages, Ice Sage. Take a good look at it, for you won't be able to see it again for a long time." Rauru, who was below and ahead of her, said.

"Um.....where am I going?" she asked.

"You are going to the Gap Between Dimensions, a place Ganondorf can't enter. He can put things in there, but he can not enter."

"Uh.....why am I going there, again?"

"Sigh......You are going there because Ganondorf can't kill you there!" 

"OOOOOOOH!!!! I get it know!" she responded.

"Very well, then. I will teleport you there alright?"

"Wait! I need to get a few things!" she said hopingly.

Rauru chuckled, then said, "Don't worry. ALL of your things will be there waiting for you. Now, I am going to teleport you. Do you have any other Questions?"

"Um....no, I guess not."

"Alright then!" Rauru said, and Erylian, or, should I say, Ice Sage, teleported to the Gap Between Dimensions.

And the rest, my friends, is History.

*************************

A/N: There you go, Ice Sage! Did you like it? How about you other readers? Tell me, in your review!


	3. Galaxy Girl

A

A/N: And here is another submission, from Galaxy Girl! I hope you're liking this idea of mine. Remember to submit! I'm LOVING writing these! They're so...so....fun to write!

*************************

In a hospital, a baby had been born. She was just like any other child, living a normal life. However, at the age of two, she had been playing around in the house, when she started feeling funny. Then, she found herself in a huge white room, with a crystal in the center. Being the curious young girl she was, she went and picked up the crystal. Again she had that funny feeling, and she appeared back in her home, safe and sound. She would remember this event for the rest of her life.

Much later in her life, when she was around the age of ten, something strange happened.....

"Hmmmmm......I wonder what this crystal **does**?" she said to herself.

She poked at it, and looked all around it, yet nothing happened. But, as she held it firm in her hand, something happened to her. She felt, somehow, refreshed, and new. As she looked down at herself, she saw something different than before. She was wearing different clothes, and she noticed a small wand lying on the ground.

"Whoa.....what's going on?"

She looked down once more, and she saw a planet design on her shirt.

"Galaxy....." she heard in her head.

"Huh?"

"Galaxy Girl........" the voice finished.

"Galaxy Girl.....I like that!" she said excitedly.

"WAHOO!!!" she screamed out.

She noticed something. She was......higher up in the air. She looked down, to see that she was flying!

"WHOA!!!!!!!!! Cool!"

She tried a few things, and learned that the small wand could produce the elements.  


She flew around, having the time of her life. But, she couldn't tell anyone about this; at least, not yet. She took the crystal away, and became her normal self again.

She still lived out her life normally, and a few years passed. She took the crystal, and went to her parents. This was the time to tell them. But, as she was about to tell them, she had the funny feeling she had when she was two.

When she came to, she found herself outside. Yet, it didn't feel like her home, Colorado. It seemed....somehow.....more...beautiful. She took the crystal, and became Galaxy Girl again. GG walked over to a small town, and entered it.

"Um....wait! Sir, could you tell me where I am?" she asked to a passing stranger.

"Why, you're in Kakariko, Hyrule, of course!"

"H-Hyrule? You mean, I'm in.........ZELDA?"

"No, you're in Kakariko. Zelda is the Princess of this land."

"Thank you, sir." she said, as she walked away.

"No trouble at all!" he said, then he went about his usual duties.

_Zelda! I'm in the video game, Zelda! WOW!!!!!_

"Hey....miss? You seem new. Do you want me to show you around?" a young voice from behind her said.

She turned around, to see a little Goron.

"Little Link?" she asked him.

"Yes! Wait......how did you know my name?"

"I'm Galaxy Girl, but you can call me GG!"

"Nice to meet you, GG! Hey.....most people call me LL!"

"Wow! GG and LL.....it fits so well!" Galaxy Girl said.

And, with that, GG and LL formed a friendship. However, after a while, this friendship became more than a friendship, and the soon loved each other! LL suggested that she should help the people of Hyrule and the Real World, by fighting injustice! GG thought it was a grand idea, and she started helping them. Now, she is a full time superheroine, and LL is her sidekick.

And the rest, my friends, is History.

*************************

A/N: Don't worry, other people that submitted. I'll be hard at work on your stories! Now, the least you can do, is review! Ooo, that rhymes! The least you can do, is review!


End file.
